


High

by bloberto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug Use, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloberto/pseuds/bloberto
Summary: A moment of weakness from Arya Stark.





	High

The smoke from her joint shimmies up the ceiling as she puffed another one, her companion sat in front with his own poison, ginger tea. She fell the rush of warmth two minutes in her stupor and she can't help but feel funny looking at him sipping his herb. She liked that he did not mind her looking at his face, with his weird hair and his weirder features which makes her feel ... weird.

She let out the smoke and it grappled its way up in the air and only stopping when her face felt anesthetized while warmth fills her body, like this state of delight eclipses her bigger traumas. Temporary, but she pretends it did not matter.

She checks her foreign companion silently preparing something in the kitchen.

Hadn't seen her father, mother and brothers for a long, long time -not since they left. She couldn't remember her mother's face well. But this time, she imagines her mother mortified seeing her youngest daughter drunk in a self-pacifying activity, maybe ashamed even.

He steps out of the kitchen with a small tray in his hand, moving careful not to topple the bowl of overflowing soup or the tall glass of water.

Witness mister Jaqen H'gar bring soup for Miss Arya Stark, watch how she slurps the tasty goop as she struggles to accept that someday he will leave her too and stay the moment she breaks down locking herself away in the bedroom. Admire how he ushers her to come out, "Should have grounded the pepper.  


"Wut?" she peaks out, eyes red rimmed but curious, door ajar.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/145670127@N05/33428687748/in/dateposted-public/)  


She sees him crossing his arms and moving his wide shoulders with a big shrug, "Should have grounded the pepper in the soup."

The sliver of an opening becomes greater when she comes out. Wasting no time to talk and going straight to the soup just to prove him wrong.  
"No, it isn't." she garbled out on a spoonful.

"What?"

"The pepper-", she sips water "-it's grounded."

She sees him flash her with a fleeting look as he erased the trace of amusement from his features.

Laughing, she throws a cushion at his face while the room filled with his silent chuckles as the smoke from her forgotten joint vanishes when the embers near its end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I got drunk. Now, I have to take responsibility.


End file.
